Рюто Иппонго
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Рюто Иппонго (англ. Ryuto Ippongo) — один из учеников в Akademi High School. Является третьим персонажем-пасхалкой. Внешний вид Рюто носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученики. У него чёрные волосы с переходящими в красный цвет кончиками-«колючками» и бакенбарды. Его глаза красного цвета. На голове носит красную бандану. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Рюто ― зависимый от телефона. Не способен дать отпор в случае нападения. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Рюто приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:02 AM он ходит по коридорам школы вместе с другими членами клуба и играет в VR игру на телефоне. В 8:00 АМ уйдёт в класс 3-1. В 1:00 РМ Рюто обедает рядом с помещением игрового клуба. В 1:24 РМ он возвращается в класс. В 3:30 РМ принимает участие в уборке. В 4:00 РМ Рюто снова будет ходить по коридорам. В 5:00 РМ он уйдёт в клуб и останется там до конца дня. Задание center Бандана лежит у стены рядом с уличным кафетерием. Она не появится, если не взять задание. Описание задания Рюто.PNG|Описания задания в игре. Бандана.png|Бандана. center Отношения Пиппи Осу Согласно описанию в его профиле, он влюблен в Пиппи, но не знает, что это взаимно. Так как он влюблён в неё, если Аяно убьёт Пиппи перед Рюто, он попытается задержать убийцу как герой, при этом, его сила будет максимальной. Однако, если она умрёт не на его глазах, он не станет явно скорбеть. Интересы thumb|center|300px Нравится * Музыка ― Пройти с ним мимо клуба лёгкой музыки. * Боевые искусства ― Пройти с ним мимо клуба боевых искусств. * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ним мимо игрового клуба. * Аниме ― Пройти с ним мимо компьютерного класса. * Косплей ― Пройти с ним мимо компьютерного класса. Не нравится * Оккультизм ― Пройти с ним мимо оккультного клуба. * Фотография ― Пройти с ним мимо клуба фотографии. * Садоводство ― Пройти с ним мимо клуба садоводства. * Одиночество ― Пройти с ним мимо библиотеки. * Учёба ― Пройти с ним мимо его класса. Факты * Раньше у Рюто были очень густые брови, торчащий на затылке хвост и чёрная бандана. Всё это было удалено в билде 8 октября 2015 года, потому что YandereDev посчитал, что Рюто выглядел «чертовски круто» для обыкновенного школьникаHis hair was freaking awesome and badass, but it was just TOO badass.. * На его экране компьютера ранее находилась Томоэ Мами ― персонаж из аниме Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. * Его имя и дизайн ― пародияRyuto Ippongo is a parody of Ryuta Ippongi. на Рюту Иппонги из ритм-игры Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan. Характер Рюто тоже похож на этого персонажа. ** Камео персонажа также было в оsu!. * Несмотря на то, что он влюблён в Пиппи, игрок сможет сводить только соперницу и её ухажёра, а не двух обычных NPC<... > And if so, will the first couple be Pippi and Ryuto? Bc they like eachothr. * YandereDev может сделать так, чтобы Рюто краснел, когда будет находиться рядом с ПиппиYandere dev why not make pipi or ryuto blush when they are close to each other <... >. Он может впасть в депрессию, если она умрётin the final game when a student likes another student(not senpai) would they become depressed if their crush died?. * Если игрок помолится черепахе, он может призвать Рюто в качестве жертвы-мужчины. Источники en:Ryuto Ippongo es:Ryuto Ippongo de: Ryuto Ippongo fr: Ryuto Ippongo pl: Ryuto Ippongo pt-br: Ryuto Ippongo zh-tw: Ryuto Ippongo Категория:Игровой клуб Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонаж-пасхалка Категория:Ученики с заданием Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученики Категория:Зависимый от телефона (характер) Категория:Класс 3-1